


You make me shameless

by MissTanaka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Asahi can dance, Ballroom Dancing, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dancing, Jocks that can dance, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Little Shit, M/M, Miya Atsumu Being an Asshole, Noya is a theater nerd, Oikawa is a bad influence, Samurai looking Asahi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 23:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTanaka/pseuds/MissTanaka
Summary: Azumane Asahi wasn’t the type to be out of his apartment at this hour, but apparently he had been coerced into going dancing. Dancing. Nobody in the world would be able to pin him as a dancer, but apparently tonight he would show it. His true nature. Oikawa was very persistent after all.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Kudos: 6





	You make me shameless

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a Asanoya stan, and I needed to write something that had some kind of Asahi alter ego, I'm happy with how this came out and I'm hoping you'll enjoy. Please let me know how you feel about my descriptions of clothing and ambiance, I'm really into writing stuff with a lot of insight on the characters surroundings. 
> 
> Let me know in the comments what you think about it.

Asahi is just a six feet tall mass of anxiety. He had grown up in a middle working class residential area of Miyagi. No siblings and his parents were just realtors that loved their jobs and their son. He had pretty much a boring and regular life for as long as he can remember. He went through middle and high school being a reference point. He was the tall guy, the man bun, the delinquent. Hell, he was even a Yakuza at some point in high school apparently, but he was just Asahi at the end of the day and he was pretty contempt with that. His best friends always made a point of making him feel like he there was nothing wrong with him, but Asahi always found something that was technically not right either.

Something he had picked up on during his freshman year of high school was volleyball. He also picked up dancing, but nobody knew about it. The day he tried out for the volleyball team, he had been a nervous ball of overthinking energy, but he had only one thing on his mind,

**_1… 2… 3… step… side… step….turn._ **

He tried out and made into the team, but he did so by channeling his stepping. For dancers, having a tempo and rhythm set on their mind in order to maintain a count, is as natural as the movements themselves. Asahi was not a natural by any means, but the ability to move according to a count on his head, made him stop and focus on what he was doing. Volleyball wasn’t hard and so he just kept a tempo and a counting voice on his mind at all times.

Senior year rolled around and Asahi was named the “Eerie Ace”. Nobody knew exactly how i started but Asahi didn’t really mind. Everyone who saw Karasuno’s ace play, would say the same thing. He was something else. His movements were calculated, precise and somehow choreographed without it being monotone or boring. He kept you on the edge of your seat, you wanted to touch him. When Asahi jumped, the grace made him look like an Adonis that sprung from the gates of Tartarus. Strong, scary and over everyone else he would sink that blue and yellow sphere into the other teams court. Mercilessly and determined. He was Karasuno’s Eerie Ace, to his best friends, he was a big, soft puppy plushy. Nobody realized it, but Daichi and Suga pointed it out at every change they got.

——————————————————

College came. It was supposed to be a great stage on his life but no. He decided to join a campus in Tokyo, what he didn’t know was the people he would be joining once he got there. He knew Daichi went straight into Military Academy right after high school because he wanted to be a police officer. Suga went to culinary school and he was alone. or so he thought.

Kuroo Tetsurou. Miya Atsumu. Oikawa Tooru.

Why is life so cruel? It’s not that he didn’t like them, it’s just that he wasn’t the biggest fan of loud, conceited and whinny people around him. He was already anxious as it is.

— Azumaneeee, my man. How’s it going? What are we having tonight?—Kuroo said, resting an arm over his shoulder.

They were sophomore , so they were all assigned to the same dorm building. Thankfully, they didn’t have to share the studio style apartments. Asahi had never been happier to be left alone. However, like today, Kuroo had made himself welcome inside of Asahi’s apartment while he was cooking something for himself.Asahi would’ve sworn he locked the door.

— I didn’t cook for you.— Asahi said, without looking up from his steaming pot of ramen. He had practice earlier in the day and honestly classes were just exhausting with the end of semester approaching.

— Aw, come on. I just texted Flattykawa and the stupid Miya, to join us. — he said while falling unto Asahi’s clean bed.

—No. Kuroo, I cooked for myself. I’m tired, I have homework and you’re gross. Get up from my bed now.— Asahi said the last part in a stern tone he only used on men that happened to be harassing a girl or something. He isn’t aggressive or confrontational, but he had to learn to toughen up a little. Being gay in Japan isn’t the merriest thing ever.

— Ow… _Oh wow_ … Asahi, did you just used your inner dom voice?— Kuroo looked genuinely delighted and he proceeded to stand up slowly from the bed and go his knees.

— You’re gonna spank me now, _master_?— He said in his common mocking voice before busting into a laughing fit.Asahi turned back to the pot on the small burner. Kuroo’s teasing isn’t new at this point,but he always got Asahi all awkward and flustered with the whole “I’m unapologetically enjoying a very active sexual life” he always carried with himself.

As if having the worst timing, Oikawa and the blonde Miya walked in.

— Yeah, I definitely heard a hyena down the hall. — Oikawa said, walking in with his distinct dramatic flare. He was the Great King after all, but did he ever looked off or something other than completely put together? Atsumu spoke next,

— Why is this dumbass laughing anyway, Azumane?— he said while pulling Asahi’s desk chair and sitting on it backwards, exactly the way Asahi hates.

—All of you. Get out. Now— he said without turning around from his ramen pot. He would enjoy their company if they weren’tso obnoxious, they didn’t help with his OCD brain.

— But why?— they all asked in unison. That kind of did it for Asahi, so he did something he didn’t do very often.

— Get the fuck out. _NOW!_ I’m very fucking hungry, and tired.— He stopped to really survey the room, and he spoke again in a stern and clear tone,

— Kuroo, you are sweaty and gross on my freshly made bed. Miya, for fuck sake, sit correctly in my chair, and Oikawa, fucking stop looking through my cloth- — he was interrupted by a stunned Oikawa holding his favorite satin button down shirt he uses for dancing.

It’s his favorite dancing attire, as a matter of fact. Black fitted chinos that did wonders for his lower body, they fitted like a glove, hanging low on his hips, hugging tight on the right areas. A blood red satin button down. Asahi knows he gets hot when dancing so he would usually roll up his sleeves and unbutton the top three buttons to expose enough chest and collarbones. It drapes nicely on his broad shoulder, after all, it was tailored to fit him perfectly. On that corner of the closet also stand his favorite dancing shoes. His favorite smooth black leather, with smooth suede sole, with a two centimeter heel that’s signature on male ballroom dancers.

— Azumane Asahi, _is this a dancers outfit_?—

— Oik- Oikawa, don’t. St- stop looking at my shit!— he damn near squeaked as he moved away from the stove to tackle the Great King.

— Wait, Asahi, you can dance?— Kuroo asked from the ground he hasn’t stood up from.— Like, truly dance? Proper dancing?— he asked with genuine bewilderment on his eyes.

Miya had turned around and was now sitting down properly on the desk chair.

— Oh shit, really? You can?— Atsumu looked like an excited puppy who had been told to stay still.

— I- I kinda… uh..— he stammered and then looked down to looked at a shocked Oikawa he had tackled. Hurriedly he stood up and went to turn off his now forgotten ramen.

— Our resident yakuza looking eye candy can dance?!— Oikawa said still rubbing his back side as he stood up from the floor. Outfit still in hand.

— Holy shit dude. You have to come with us tonight then.— Kuroo said now standing and practically shaking Asahi’s shoulders.

— Yeah, you’ll be a sex magnet bro!— Atsumu said jumping slightly on his spot now standing up from the chair.

— I-… uh… Ummm… I- I don’t— Asahi was in the verge of tears. He felt like for some reason he was being teased or he was gonna be made fun of. These guys where not known to be supporting of others during high school. They would make his life miserable now. They also knew he was gay. He was dead. He had to get them out. He had-

— Hey!— it was Oikawa who interrupted his raging thoughts and the excited conversation between Kuroo and Miya about how much ass he would get if he decided to join them.

— Asahi. I’m sorry I went through your stuff, but can you really dance?—Oikawa’s voice was steady and warm somehow. He was the kind of setter that helped the team work together seamlessly and he helped everyone just exploit their own talents. Oikawa was known to be somewhat supportive, even if he chose really extravagant ways of doing so.

— I- yeah. I can— Asahi deflated a little before breathing in again to say, — I learnt how to dance during my freshmen year of high school. It helped me in volleyball.— he said trying his best to get his back straight.

— Wow..— was all Kuroo and Atsumu said. Puppies indeed, still terrifying.

— What can you dance? — Oikawa said raising an eyebrow.

— Mostly ballroom and waltz. Descent Tango and some Salsa. — Asahi said, his chest getting warm. Asahi isn’t very keen of showing off or simply just be openly proud of his abilities, but maybe what he felt was a little bit of pride. Only Suga and Daichi knew he could dance, but he always did go and danced in the private room he separated for himself on the campus gym. It became his therapy and now he was telling them; no, they found out.

— Well, it’s settled then. You’re joining us tonight Azumane-san— Oikawa said, as if it was so clear what the hell that meant.

— What?! No! What do you mean?— He was now freaking out.

— Asahi, tonight is the end of semester party. It’s tradition. This year is a masquerade! It’s the best dance in Tokyo!— Kuroo said as if he could explain everything just like that. Asahi knew about the dance, but he only thought it was just a college party.

— It’s a real thing. This year is hosted in a hotel and everything. Dancing is mandatory and shit. I’m descent, and Flattykawa is somewhere in the line, Kuroo is shit, but it’s a real thing. You have to come.— Atsumu beamed, still close to the chair. Kuroo didn’t even flinch by the insult and he freaked,

— No.— Asahi whispered.

— Give me a valid reason Azumane Asahi— Oikawa looked at him with the scary determination he wore on his face during volleyball matches.

— Be- because I- I can’t. — Asahi said, feeling a hint of sweat on his lower back.

— Asahi, why are you scared? It’s a masquerade. Take it like this. — Oikawa came closer to Asahi, pressing the smooth satin fabric on his front. — Nobody will know who you are. Your face is covered. I bet your dancer personality is completely different from your everyday personality. Who would connect the dots that a shy, soft thing like you would dance?—

Oikawa was right. Damnit. He couldn’t be considering this for real. He can’t do this. He always danced on his own, never with a real person in his hands. He can’t. What if he steps on the person? If he trips? He’s not ashamed of his dancing, but he can’t bare the thought of failing so openly in front of people. What if he doesn’t do it well?

— Okay. — Asahi blurted out before thinking any further. This was a terrible idea.

— Splendid, my dear.— Oikawa nearly sung when he said it. The three of them beamed. — I have the tickets on my room. I’ll get them. Now everyone, go shower. Dress as if you’re gonna _get_ some tonight. Asahi already has that down, but you two,— he said pointing at them, — brush your hair, and show me your outfits before actually getting dressed. —

— I brush my hair.— Kuroo whined.

— Yeah. I’ll have to see that. — Atsumu said, already on his way to the door.

— Alright. Shower. Dress. Get hot. We’ll meet here at 10:00.— Oikawa said already in the hallway.

Asahi was left in the silence of his own room. It felt weird now to be in such silence so suddenly. He was silently freaking out. He let out a shaky sigh and he looked at the clock on his kitchenette wall. It was 9:17. He went into the bathroom. He had to get ready.

————————————————————————-

Exactly 35 minutes later, he heard a knock on the door, before seeing a burst of hair walking in. They did got ready, nobody spoke. They were assessing each other. They didn’t go to the same high school, they were used to looking sweaty and tired after long rallies, or looking unceremonious in they’re wrinkled school uniforms. They didn’t expect this.

Oikawa had his hair combed beautifully with enough gel to keep it in place and he wore a tiny glimmering hair pin in the side of his head. White dress pants stayed a little higher on his hips, giving him the illusion of longer legs. Deep teal dress shirt with glimmering buttons that matched his hair pin was tight into his chest. His lean built made him look like a Spanish model. Stylish, and regal in a way.

Kuroo had indeed done something to his hair. It looked more put together, but this tussled, one stray lock of dark hair fell in this forehead. He wore grey chinos, that rode up his ankle to reveal a few anklets he wore, and nice polished loafers. He was wearing a black button down rolled up his arms and a tight fitted vest. He rocked more of an Italian mafia look. His catlike features accentuated.

Atsumu looked like he might have come out of one of those California magazines in the US. Fitted cream dress pants, and brown dress shoes with the matching belt. A plain navy blue dress shirt, with a couple buttons undone at the top. The cuffs tight on his wrists and the shirt fitted like it was painted on him. Atsumu was more heavily built than his twin and it showed.

Asahi wore the chinos he ironed. He wore a jockstrap underneath because he knew dancing was easier with them underneath. Polished his dancing shoes and put on his favorite anklet on his left ankle. Since he started college, the exercise did wonder for his thighs, that now strained underneath the fabric as he balanced on the ball off his feet. The bloody red color a hard contrast with his skin, now tanned because of his recent visit to the tanning salon (to Oikawa’s request). Three buttons undone, and a thin chain he wore; dainty studs on his earlobes to match. The sleeves were kept unfolded so they didn’t crease, at least not yet. He had styled his hair in a neat samurai bun on the back of his head and tied a thin black string that dangles to each side of the bun of hair. A little eye liner never killed anyone, so he wore it.

— HOLY— Kuroo spoke first

— FUCKING— Atsumu followed

— MOTHER OF SAMURAIS — Oikawa finished.

—ASAHI!!!!— The loud voice in unison of the three surprised echoed on the walls of the tiny apartment.

— What?— Asahi nearly whispered. He was startled and didn’t get why they were so excited about his clothes. They had even seen him naked after practice, what’s the deal now? They scrutinize him and say,

— You look so fucking HOT, dude!— Kuroo said, before reaching up to grab Asahi’s hands and saying,

— Don’t pick anyone up tonight, pick _me_ up! — He looked so excited and he was too close.

— Okay, okay. Kuroo, down. Let him breath!— Oikawa waved dismissively at Kuroo.

— Alright, since we all did a proper job at getting hot, shall he go then?— Oikawa said offering Asahi is ticket. He grabbed it, and said,

— Alright— with a nod.

————————————————————————

Azumane Asahi wasn’t the type to be out of his apartment at this hour, but apparently he had been coerced into going dancing. Dancing. Nobody in the world would be able to pin him as a dancer, but apparently tonight he would show it. His true nature in a way. Oikawa was very persuasive after all. 

They had all grabbed their coats before going out the apartment complex lobby. They looked good, they knew it and for some reason Asahi found it comforting to be walking towards the taxi with them. They had once been in opposing teams, now they all played together and they were heading now to a dance.

Once inside the cab, Oikawa yelped,

— I got you guys the masques— he then rummaged through the bag he had brought.

— Kuroo, this is yours— he handed Kuroo a black and red Kitsune mask, it accentuated his already cat like features, very suiting.

— Atsumu— he was handed a straight mask that covered a little over his eyebrows and nearly over the tip of his nose with only space for his his eyes. Simple and again, very suiting.

— My dear samurai, this is for you— Oikawa handed Asahi a venetian style masque. covering his left cheek, all to way over his left eyebrow, his nose and extending slightly over his right eyebrow. It was black lace and gold, sexy and beautiful. His right side would be exposed, but he loved it.

— They are beautiful, Flattykawa. Where did you get them?— Kuroo asked.

— My mother worked with a designer here in Japan, I knew about a month ago we would convince Asahi to come with, so I asked her to make these for us. I just didn’t know he could actually dance.— he explained.

— And yours?— Asahi asked shyly.

— Right here. — he brought it out of his bag. It was like a peacock. With blue, teal, purple and green stones, all over it. Over the top, like him. Terrifyingly suiting.

— Well, I guess that does it then.— Atsumu said and they all settled in a relaxed silence, with an occasional complaint or whine from Oikawa because of Kuroo’s teasing.

———————————————————-

Oikawa knew how to make an entrance. He asked the driver to drop them off at the front entrance. Great.

— Alright. Masques on, please— he said putting on his own, and they followed.

Kuroo was the first one to open the doors. They got out one by one. Asahi didn’t know it was such a big event until he realized that the school organized it, but it was open to the general public. The entrance was filled with people. Asahi freaked out. Before overthinking, he caught a glimpse of Oikawa saying,

— Remember, they don’t know you. With your mask on, nobody knows. Show them something they can desire.— he winked and got out. Asahi took a deep breath before taking a step up the front stair case that led to the ballroom.

_Give them something to desire, huh?_ , Asahi thought, _well, it could be worse._

Azumane Asahi was shy and anxious, but not tonight. Right then and there, he looked hot, he would dance to his hearts contempt, and people would desire.

He stood straight, the extra two centimeters of his dancing shoes helped with the posture. He fixed the masque, took a deep breath and held his stubbled chin high and mighty. A predatory look on his lined eyes, they were the color of silky chocolate, smooth and smoldering.

— Fuck, Asahi. That’s more like it— Atsumu said from one side.

— Well, can’t help it now. — Asahi winked at Atsumu, took a step up the stairs and said,

— Get it moving. I want to dance.— He spoke loud enough to get the attention of two girls who were walking up the stairs as well.

He caught their eye. They stood still, and Asahi did the unthinkable, he winked, flashed a cocky grin and said,

— Enjoy your evening ladies— one last wink and kept walking up the staircase.

— I think you broke them, dude— Kuroo pointed at two very red girls that stood there in a giggling fit.

— In that case, I’ll got get a pretty boy toy to play and break. — he said, looking dangerous.

— Shittykawa, you turned Asahi into a full fledged dom. Shit, he’ll take every hot guy or girl tonight.— Kuroo whined a little and Oikawa only rolled his eyes.

————————————————————————

Asahi loved this. The anonymity of the whole thing, it was thrilling and it was just something he had never experienced in such a way. He knew that dancing was very freeing activity, but it had never felt like this. His first dance was taken by a mature woman. Stoic look to her, she was nice and she led Asahi to dance a slower song. He was too nervous to do anything else than just smile at her, she was intimidating, but she led the way and he lost the fear. Like a warm shower over his body, he felt relieved.

He took in his surroundings for a little while. He walked through the room like he owned it, he took in the beautiful emerald green curtains that hung ceiling to floor, neatly placed white flower arrangements. Chairs draped in off-white cloths, elaborate glass chandeliers hung a top the dance floor and light dimmed on the edge of the dance floor, as if the dancing was the only thing that should be in focus. Walking along the edge the ballroom, he walked through one of the doors that led out of the ballroom and into de lobby again, he needed a little breath and he had lost sight of the rest of the group, Asahi only thought they might already be entangled with someone. He danced a couple more times after the first lady, he was a little hot.

The lobby was cool and he welcomed it hungrily. Asahi sat down on one of the lobby’s armchairs and began to role up his sleeves. A flash of golden caught his attention. Lifting his gaze, he saw him.

He was near the entrance, a short thing. The boy hadn’t looked at him yet, so he took his time to finish rolling up his sleeves without tearing his eyes away from the boy standing across the room. Slowly he stood up, took a breath and started to walk towards the smaller guy. As he got closer he noticed the detail on his black slacks and white dress shirt. His small frame looked stunning in it. His masque was elaborate, with a sort of crown over his eyebrows. Then the boy looked, and he had to look up at Asahi.

— Good evening.— Asahi said, with a rolling deep purr that came from his chest.

The boy, still looking up met Asahi’s eyes. Holy hell, those eyes. They were a lighter shade of brown, like autumn leaves; his favorite. In this lighting they looked like they where on fire. His hair was spiked messily and a blond streak ran through his fringe. A gold, dainty hoop was looped on his right ear. Asahi wanted to touch it. The adrenaline was deafening.

—Jesus— he almost whispered.

— Is everything alright? I must say I have been mistaken for Jesus when my hair down, right now not so much.— Asahi replied with a cocky smirk, taking another step forward into the smaller boy’s personal space.

— Um.. y- yeah. It’s just th- that— he stammered a little. He’s so cute.

Asahi didn’t think about what he did next, so he leaned down a little and grabbed the small hand into his own. The guy had enough callous to show that he wasn’t completely against physical activity. He noticed how the smaller boy froze and looked like his eyes where gonna fall out of his face.

— What’s you name?— Asahi asked, holding the small hand close enough to kiss a knuckle.

— Ni- Ni- Nishi- Nishinoya. No- Noya is fine, sure.— He tripped on his words, blotchy red all the way to his neck. _So a full body blusher, huh?_

— My pleasure, Nishinoya. I’m Azumane. You may call me Asahi if you please. My friends call me Asahi. — He said, still holding Nishinoya’s hand close to his mouth, enough to brush his lip on his first knuckle as the last word left his mouth.

— Let’s dance— and Nishinoya sprinted into the ballroom, with Asahi in toll. He was pulled into the dance floor as a slow, romantic waltz started. Nishinoya looked small and frail, but here under this light, he looked like he might jump Asahi right now. He wouldn’t be all against it if it happened.

The taller boy took over the lead. One steady hand on the small taunt waist he could feel underneath the dress shirt, he was warm and nearly vibrated. The other held the smaller hand firm enough to lead it the right way. Asahi pulled him closer and moved, the other boys hand resting on his neck, tenderly caressing the stray hairs that stuck to his neck. In long strides, Asahi led them across the dance floor, they seemed to float.

_Front…_

_Side…_

_Step…_

_Twirl…_

_Back…_

His confidence was over the top right now. Never on his right mind he would he ever do such a thing, but it was as if his body completely took over his reason,

— You’re even more beautiful up close.— Asahi said while pulling the smaller frame into a next step.

— You look like a samurai that could choke me with them thighs. I guess I’m not such a sight next to you. — Nishinoya blurted out, nearly hiding in the taller boy’s chest.

— I won’t choke you, unless you ask nicely— Asahi said. Winked and swayed his hips slightly without letting go of the other boy.

Nishinoya was bright red and he seemed to forget how to breath correctly because he even skipped a step. He lightly tumbled but hot, strong arms were there to catch his waist. He was now with his back pressed onto Asahi’s chest. Hell, he definitely couldn’t stand this. The taller boy leaned into his left ear and said,

— You smell like apples. Mind if I take a bite? — Nishinoya bristled and felt like his legs would give out from underneath him. He was only able to say,

— Nobody ever told you that apples can be poisonous?— he slightly tilted his head and looked at Asahi from the corner of his eye. The taller boy wore a smirk.

_For the love of the Gods, who is this guy? Am I going to die like this from a heart attack or something?! I don’t have enough blood on my brain, it’s going places it shouldn’t be going, at least not now. Is he doing it on purpose?_

_—_ Penny for your thoughts? _—_ Asahi asked the shorter boy when he turned in his arms.

They continued dancing and Nishinoya looked a little conflicted. Had Asahi done something wrong? His ears were a pretty shade of pink, they were both flushed at this point, dancing and having each other so close. Their bodies were trying really really hard to stay calm, but their minds were at a thousand miles an hour.

— I’m terrified right now. You’re too hot for everyone’s sake— Nishinoya said, looking honest and shocked. Asahi gave a small laugh, rocking a small dimple on his right cheek.

— Oh you got to be kidding me.— Nishinoya said with a pointed look.

— What is it?— Asahi asked with still a faint smile dancing on his face.

— You even got dimples, is there something awful about you?— Nishinoya said and pouted.

— Well, I have many bad things. I might show them to you later, maybe without so many people around?— he whispered into the smaller boys ear, and a shutter ran through the lithe frame, and Asahi was pleased.

He didn’t know it could feel like this. The warmth of the boy on his chest. The song was nearing the end, and so it increased in the intensity. Asahi wanted to end with abang, so as the song neared the end, he moved away one step. Before the other boy could stop to think about it, he lifted the lighter frame up in the air. Nishinoya looked startled but he didn’t flinch. He floated high over Asahi’s head, like he owned the universe from there. As the song decreased again, the taller boy lowered the other slowly. Nishinoya hooked a leg around Asahi’s waist, the other pointing down.

Asahi held him taunt against his body, everything tingled by the overpowering sensations. The boy in his arms was panting slightly, neck stretched because he had hung his head back into an elaborate pose as he was lowered. Asahi leaned and closed the distance. He had too. He needed to feel the other boy’s skin. He planted a tender kiss on Nishinoya’s exposed throat.

Nishinoya tensed. He was burning up like an ant under a magnifying glass. He had closed his eyes, allowing himself to breath in. To take in what was happening. He had been swept off his feet but this man. Strong arms held him like he might sprout wings and fly away otherwise. This man had a warm, sweet, musky scent that only reminded Noya of his favorite season; autumn. His hands danced on his skin, just like his body swayed on the dance floor, it was like floating. Then he felt it. He was kissed. Azumane or Asahi, or this damn god on Earth, had kissed his neck. Shit, he could feel himself getting hard just at the touch. He had contained himself, but that was public torture.

When both Asahi and Nishinoya came down from their adrenaline high, they opened their eyes and realized, there was no other couple around, just them. Standing in the spotlight that lit Nishinoya’s eyes on fire, and made Asahi obtain a halo.

On the edges of the dance floor, Oikawa looked smug on Asahi’s direction, and cat called,

— That’s the “Eerie Ace” for you, ladies and gentlemen—

Kuroo was making out on a chair a few feet away with a petite looking blonde, that had grown out roots showing. He looked feminine, but somehow he complimented Kuroo. Masques were no longer visible on either of them.

Atsumu, had a beautiful redhead under his right arm and an even prettier brunette under the left arm, he got lucky. Maybe he’ll take them both home.

Oikawa, he had a bulky guy that looked like he could beat the shit out of anyone who dared to come near Oikawa. Possessive, just like Flattykawa likes them, apparently.

— Asahi..— Nishinoya whispered as he regained his breath.

— Yes, Nishinoya?— Asahi, tried to keep a steady voice.

— Jesus, call me Noya, yeah?— he said, and started to pull Asahi away from the dance floor and into one of the adjacent hallways.

They sat down in two armchairs, in front of one another, with a small tea table between them. A waiter brought a trey of sweet sparkling champagne, and they both took a glass.

— So, you can dance, huh?— Noya finally said.

— So can you apparently.— Asahi said with the edge of his lip curling up in delight.

— I’m a theater nerd. It’s almost mandatory to know how to dance—

— You’re a college student then?— Asahi inquired.

—Yeah, first year here in Tokyo. Musical theater and music major.— he answered and beamed. _So Noya was younger?_

 _—_ I’m a second year in Tokyo too. —

—Bullshit. You’re too gorgeous to be my age or a college student— Noya said eagerly.

— I’m not lying. — Asahi said solemnly.

— Really?! How come I haven’t come across such feast since semester started?!— Noya was shocked, genuinely shocked, as if he’d been lied to his entire life.

Asahi chuckled and nearly giggled before answering,

— You wouldn’t notice me. I’m not very interesting, I don’t speak and I’m a bundle of nervous anxiety on my day to day. I was actually persuaded into coming out today. I was gonna stay home. Eating ramen, fixing my bookshelf for the third time today, homework and then a terrible rom-com before falling asleep. — The taller boy said, as if reciting his death sentence. —I told you I had many bad things to me—

— Of course I would notice you, and whoever persuaded you into coming today, I owe that bastard a drink then.— he said quickly.

— Is that so? why is that, Noya?— Asahi purred as he got closer to Noya’s personal space leaning into him.

— um… I— he was flustered at the sudden proximity.

Asahi’s eyes looked blown and dark, full of hunger and Noya could feel the warmth that turned into a scolding heat the closer he got. Fuck, he wanted this guy, right about now. The arms could carry him away into his darkest fantasies.

As if the worst timing could only exist for Asahi, Kuroo tumbled in his direction where he was sitting with Noya.

— Bro, we gotta go, now!—

— W-what?! w-why?!— Asahi couldn’t believe it. He looked at Noya and back at Kuroo.

— Atsumu. Picked up a girl and she had a boyfriend. Boyfriend’s here and pissed. Let’s go. Now—

Kuroo pulled at Asahi’s wrist and pulled the blonde he was making out with earlier. Asahi couldn’t believe it, he had lost his chance to get Noya’s number. He wanted to kiss the boy, he’d wanted to invite him over, to be his friend, lo keep listening to his voice. He wanted his to take off his mask just to be able to look at him. He wanted to feel free and dance again with Noya, at least once more that night. Atsumu ruined it. He was so gonna pay for it.

As he was being dragged, he looked back at Noya who had deflated into the chair. Discomfort didn’t go well on his face, he wanted a bright smile like the one he wore while dancing. They reached the taxi just in time for Atsumu to run inside because he was being chased but the hotel security and a mad looking dude.

— Miya, I swear to fucking Heavens I will beat the hell out of you on practice.— Asahi growled as they all squished into the crowded taxi.

— I’m so sorry Asahi.— he looked drunk and mortified.

—Shut the fuck up, I always knew you were the worst twin. I liked Osamu better— Asahi said taking off his masque as if it had insulted him and his family.

—Okay, please beat me up or something, but no. I’m the better twin.— Atsumu said, looking truly hurt.

— Ouch, that was rough coming from you, my dear samurai looking friend.— Kuroo said, wrapped around the petite blonde’s waist.

The taxi drove away, and with that, Asahi had left Noya behind. No phone number, just a last name. Nishinoya.

He got to bed, still furious at Atsumu, he quickly showered and took off his clothes and crashed on his duvet at 2am.

——————————————————————

The following week were finals and then they were supposed to be on official break for the semester. Asahi was miserable, he was in business and accounting, so he had no reason to be near the music or theater departments. He wanted to, he wanted to go so bad, but he was petrified. Noya could’ve lied about being in Tokyo as a student. He wasn’t looking hot or attractive like he did at the Ball. He looked like a sleep deprived athlete that lived off of instant foods and caffeine in order to survive finals.

He was back to overthinking. Noya must have forgotten already, so what’s the big deal? He shouldn’t make suck a fuss about it, he should just forget about it too. He didn’t want to forget about it, he wanted to hear his voice, those warm eyes looking up at him like he was the most beautiful thing ever. He had to try and get the warm smaller guy out of his thoughts.

And so Asahi, tried and failed miserably.

——————————————————————

Finals were over. He was free to go anywhere he wanted. He thought about going back home, but decided against it. He needed the extra training after all. Spring season was brutal, so he decided to stay.

Atsumu went back home and he still apologizes for the Ball, but Asahi refuses to accept an apology. Kuroo is staying at the blondes apartment for the break, apparently they hit if off, so good for them. At least he’s doing good like that. Oikawa stayed in Tokyo, but he stayed to model for the lady that made the masques for the ball.

Asahi was alone. It was cold and he hated it. He decided to go to one of the courts that had proper heating system and decided on serving drills. By the time he was done, about an hour had gone by and he decided to explore the departments he hadn’t visited, he needed a little walk to work out the remaining bit of anxiety, caffein and insistent frustration.

Biology and science labs were frugal and too impersonal for him, even when he’s a socially inadequate person himself.

Education was filled with colors and decorations. Little tip bits of children’s growth and development. It was endearing but overwhelming.

Arts was beautiful and properly lit hallways that held canvases painted by students and then a few news boards flashing flyers that requested roommates for the next semester or announced a yoga group session. Then he saw it.

At the end of the hallway, a small frame, with a streak of blond on the fringe. He was sticking a poster on one of the news boards. Nishinoya hadn’t gone home for the break.

Shit.

The smaller boy started walking his way, without looking up. He looked tired and waled like his shoes were twenty pounds each. Then he started singing,

**_So many mornings, I woke up confused_ **

**_In my dreams, I do anything I want to you_ **

**_My emotions are naked, they're taking me out of my mind_ **

He had his earbuds on, the hood of his jacket pulled over his flattened hair. He stood in the middle of the hallway and sang from deep within his chest,

**_Right now, I'm shameless_ **

**_Screamin' my lungs out for ya_ **

**_Not afraid to face it_ **

**_I need you more than I want to_ **

**_Need you more than I want to_ **

**_Show me you're shameless_ **

**_Write it on my neck, why don't ya?_ **

**_And I won't erase it_ **

**_I need you more than I want to_ **

**_I need you more than I want to_ **

Raspy voice erupting from the small body. He was signing like it was painful. He had a beautiful voice. Of course he did, music and theater does that. He was talented, and he had him right there. Asahi gathered what he had left of will power, took a breath and loudly said,

— Hey, you can’t be screaming in the hallways, young man—

—Oh fuck off! I’m heart broken and cold.— he said over his shoulder and continued without looking back,

— He was so hot, too. I’ve gone to every department, but I can’t find him. Maybe he lied about attending here, but FUCK, he just ran away and I couldn’t even get a fucking cellphone num- — and he turned.

His face as flushed and he just looked like he might burst. Asahi could only muster a chuckle. Still standing still in the middle of the deserted hallway, staring at a gaping mouthed Noya.

— You are pretty shameless to be telling strangers to “fuck off” when they reprimand you—

Asahi couldn’t say another word before he saw a body at lightning speed running towards him. Throwing his hands over Asahi’s neck, Noya closed the distance and kissed him. With hunger, and something Asahi couldn’t pin point. Noya tasted like candy cane and berries, or like fruity chewing gum. It was perfect. Their lips slotted together like they were meant to all along. Asahi’s face was burning and when he let out a small gasp, Noya coiled his warm, slick, small tongue into Asahi’s mouth. His stomach lurched and he felt like he might faint.

When they pull away, they’re panting and in between shallow breaths, Noya smiled as he noticed that when he jumped up to Asahi, the taller boy was now holding him up, big hands on his ass, to hold him to his waist.

— Shy and quiet, huh? your hands might be saying something else.— Noya said, with a glint on his eye.

— Mmmm, yeah?— Asahi said and gave his right ass cheek a light squeeze, before saying,

— I guess you make me shameless too, Noya.—

He could enjoy this break after all. _Going out dancing wasn’t a bad idea after all, huh?_

_———————————————————————-_

_Epilogue_

_Later that afternoon, Noya had asked Asahi out on a date. They went to a cozy, hole in the wall restaurant. Asahi had been back into his overthinking anxious mess, and so he was clumsy as ever. Upon arriving at the little place, Asahi was far too big and even though Noya looked right at home, he kept trying really hard not to crash into anyone._

_— I’m so sorry. I’m really really nervous— he said sheepishly_

_—Sweet baby Jesus, Asahi. You’re the cutest thing I’ve ever encountered in my life. — Noya said, like he wasn’t faced by how clumsy Asahi was._

_— No, I’m… I’m self conscious about how much space I take up everywhere I go.— the taller boy said as he sat down gingerly, avoiding eye contact in the meantime._

_— I like it. I usually don’t take up much space. I’m pocket size if you will.— Noya beamed._

_Asahi couldn’t help it to find it endearing the way Nishinoya just enjoyed everything like he was just having the best time of his life, the tired-looking waiter came and offered them a couple’s menu._

_—Today, as for the start of the student break, you can get a free dessert with your coffee if you order coffee.— he looked at Asahi and winked. The waiter winked at him?_

_Noya looked confused and Asahi looked like he had been struck by lightning._

_—Do you know each other?— Noya asked._

_—No, but I’ve seen him play.— the guy replied putting away his notepad. —He’s one hell of a sight, I’ll tell you that, shorty— he said and turned to cater to another table._

_—Asahi, what do you play? Are you like a musician or something?— he looked at Asahi with pure wonder on his eyes._

_—N-no. I play sports, not music.— the taller boy said, a little mortified for being called out like that._

_—What do you play then? I knew you were too hot, not to be a jock.— Nishinoya looked like he might explode if Asahi didn’t speak soon, so he did,_

_—I play volleyball, part of the school’s team. Since high school I played, I was the ace back then. Now that I’m a second year, I play in the first lineup so, I’ve played more games and maybe that’s why the waiter knew who I was. I’m not so special, there are so many talented players. Oikawa is the best setter, Kuroo is stupid good as a middle blocker, Miya is a dick, but an all around amazing player. I’m a wing spiker, but Bokuto is our unofficial ace…. Um… sorry, I’m talking too much,—_

_—For the love of God keep talking. — Noya had his elbows on the table, chin resting on his palms and eyes brighter that the sun itself, Asahi had never felt to comfortable with anyone’s attention placed on him like this outside of the court, so now he felt like he might melt, just by how sugary and happy he was feeling inside. The taller boy extended a hand across the table and grabbed Noya’s left wrist, and taking his smaller hand into his, he spoke,_

_—Okay, so as I was saying…—_

_That had been the best date he’d ever gone out on._


End file.
